Always and Forever/Transcript
(Set at sea at night, with a dark and gloomy mist. A canopy boat is shown close up) Elijah: (voiceover) Over the course of my long life, I have come to believe we are bound forever to those with whom we share blood. And while we may not choose our family, that bond can be our greatest strength or our deepest regret. This unfortunate truth has haunted me for as long as I can recall. Mississippi River, 300 years ago (An abandoned ship is shown left in the middle of the sea.) Man 1: What do you make of that? Man 2: No banner; no flag. Floated in out of nowhere. A miracle ship. Man 1: Why is it just sitting out there? Man 2: Suppose we ought to find out. (The men are shown entering the ship, below deck. They walk down the ladder one by one holding up lanterns for light as we hear water dripping sounds. They have other men with them.) Man 2: Where in hell is everyone? Man 1: Deserted. Which makes everything in the hold legally forfeit. Take what suits you. Man 1: What do you make of that? (He refers to two coffins.) Man 1: Open it up. (Man 2 hesitates slightly, but soon opens the coffin, to reveal a daggered Kol.) Man 2: (Looks over the body) What the hell?! (Suddenly a door is heard swung open and men start to get attacked and disappear, but it is unclear who's doing the attacking. There are wind sounds nearby as the men start to disappear. Man 2 is the last one left. He holds up his lantern to see who's taking his men.) Rebekah: Hello. (Man 2 turns around with his lantern up to face Rebekah. She is vamped up and her veins begin to disappear, as she wipes the blood off her lips with her handkerchief.) Rebekah: Lovely to see such a handsome face after a long journey. Can I eat him, brother? Elijah: I'd rather you didn't. (Eljiah is heard as a voiceover and soon appears out of a dark corner. He smiles slightly at Man 2.) Elijah: There's no need to be afraid. (Compels) And do exactly as I say. You will remember nothing. Man 2: I will remember nothing. Elijah: We've had a very long journey, wherein which, unfortunately, we lost all of our crew. Therefore, I will ask you kindly to transport our belongings to the shore. Man 2: What kind of hell demons are you? Rebekah: We're vampires, darling. The Original vampires: Rebekah, Elijah, our brothers Kol and Finn; may they rest in peace. Klaus: Are we saving the best for last? Rebekah: And our half-brother, Niklaus. Ignore him; he's a beast. (Klaus is shown with Man 1 as a dead body in his arms. His face is vamped up with blood over his mouth and he laughs slightly at Rebekah's comment, before pushing the dead body to the ground, which lands with a loud thud.) Klaus: We fled Europe and survived the seas. Would you rather I arrive hungry on the shores of our new homeland? Elijah: Niklaus, your manners are, as always, without equal. Sir, would you be so good as to tell us where it is that we have landed? Man 2: The French colony of Louisiana, off the shores of a town they have named New Orleans. Elijah: Thank you so much. Oh, I do recommend that you find yourself further assistance for the luggage. My sincere apologies. (Elijah soon leaves. Man 2 looks around with his lantern to see men lying dead on the ground. Some against the wall, that are covered with their own blood. The walls have blood on them as well. All the men had been 'rippered') OPENING CREDITS (Present day, New Orleans) 'A BAR' Camille: So what brings you to the Big Easy? Elijah: I used to live here. Camille: Really, when? Elijah: Oh, it feels like a hundred years ago. Camille: I just moved here myself. What brought you back? Elijah: Well, my brother's here somewhere. I'm afraid he might have got himself a bit of a bind. Camille: You say that like it's a common occurrence. Elijah: Well ... he's complicated. Defiant. I'll mannered. Little temperamental. See, we don't share the same father. Of course that never bothered me, but my brother resents it deeply, never felt like he belongs. All told, he has a long history of getting himself into trouble. Camille: And I'm guessing you have a long history of getting him out of it. (Elijah nodds smiling.) Camille: What kind of bind is your brother in? Elijah: He believes there're people in this town that are conspiring against him. Camille: Wow. Narcissistic and paranoid. (She shakes her head. Elijah observes her interest.) Sorry. bartender with a grad degree in psychology. Total cliche. Elijah: Listen (he looks at her nameplate), Camille, I'm looking for someone who might shed some light on his current predicament. She works here, Jane-Anne Daveraux. Any idea where I might find her? Camille: No. But I know someone who might. A street (A street in New Orleans. It's dark, just some bright signs can be seen. A female tourist guide - obviosly a witch - talks to some tourists.) Witch: Welcome to New Orleans, and the crown jewel of the Crescent city, the French Quarter. Jazz and jambalaya, romance, poetry, not to mention the things that go bumb in the night. Monsters that feed off human blood, vengefull spirits of the dead, and my personal favorite, the witches. Here we have the voodoo shop, ??? Green, go on browse for a hex. Are you going to continue following me Elijah, or do you wanna talk? Elijah: You know who I am. Witch: Original vampire always wears a suit. You and your family are famous amongts the witches, especially with your... brother back in town. Elijah: Niklaus is here because he learned that a witch was conspiring against him, someone by the name of Jane Anne Deveraux. Witch: Well, if he's looking for Jane Anne, he's a little late. Elijah: Are you telling me she's dead? Witch: Come on, her sister Sophie's gonna want to talk to you. New Scene (There is a crowd of witches. They stand, kneel and crouch sadly around the body of their fallen friend, Jane-Anne. The body lies on the ground, obviosly dead, with blood on its neck. There are some flowers and candles around the corpse. Sophie Deveraux sits near her sister, weeping silently. All of the witches look depressed. Silent sad music is playing. ( Elijah and the witch appear. Elijah's is really shocked, you can see it in his expression. They stop a few hundred meters away from the mourning witches.) Elijah: That's Jane Anne? Killed in public for anyone to find... Witch: Only people that come around here are the witches. Now her sister has come to take her body. Her spirit can't rest until it's been properly interred in the cemetery. Elijah: Please tell me that my brother had nothing to do with this. Witch: No. Jane Anne died because she got caught doing magic. Elijah: What do you mean she got caught using magic? (A jarring whistle can be heard.) Witch: you wanna know who killed Jane Anne? You're about to get your first glimps of Marcel in action. Elijah: The vampire Marcel? Witch: Things have changed since your family left town, Marcel has changed. (Vampires approach the witches) Witch: I'm asking you stay hidden. If Marcel finds out that a witch lured the Originals back into town, my people will be slaughtered. (Elijah vamp speeds to a spot on a balcony, so he is hidden in the shadows.) Marcel: Well, well, well, what have we here. I gotta tell you Soph, this street corner's not approving the luckiest spot for your family tonight. Not half an hour ago we had to teach your sister a little lesson. Sophie: We're putting her to rest Marcel. Leave us alone. Marcel: I never said you can move the body, matter of fact I left her here for a reason, send a message if anybody is thinking of joining some kind of rebellion, my rules state that witches can't practice magic in the Quarter and yet a little birdy informed me that Jane Anne was cooking up something magically delicious. Oh, yeah. Why I have you, quick Q&A, my old friend, the hybrid Klaus, he just happened to show up out of the blue asking for of all people Jane Anne. Any idea why? Sophie: I don't know. Witches don't get involved in vampire business. Marcel: Hmm. That would be pretty stupid, that's for sure. Tell you what, go back to the restaurant, cook up some of that famous gumbo, keep those tourists happy. (To the vampires) Take the body. Sophie: What? No! Stop! Stop! Marcel! Marcel: I'm gonna hold on to your sister's body in case maybe you remember why Klaus is here. Sophie: Marcel please. Her body won't be at peace. Marcel: Not my problem. (Marcel and the rest of the vampires walk away with Jane Anne's body. Elijah is still standing on the balcony, watching them.) Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episode Transcripts